


It’s All Grant’s Fault

by respoftw



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Traders (TV 1995)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: There were two of them.John’s brain needed a second to process the sight of two Rodney’s and a couple more seconds after that to talk his dick down as the possibilities of exactly what could be done with two Rodney’s started to play out in glorious technicolour in his recently rebooted mind.





	It’s All Grant’s Fault

There were two of them.

John’s brain needed a second to process the sight of two Rodney’s and a couple more seconds after that to talk his dick down as the possibilities of exactly what could be done with two Rodney’s started to play out in glorious technicolour in his recently rebooted mind.

He’d swung by Rodney’s apartment on a whim, hoping that Rodney would be as starved for entertainment as John was. He hated these twice yearly sojourns to Earth, spending his days locked in meetings with suits who would probably pass out if they ever saw a Wraith in the flesh, and his nights bouncing a ball against the four walls of what passed for the VIP suites in the mountain.

It was rare that he and Rodney were ever back on Earth at the same time these days. Woolsey had put his foot down on that fact not longer after he took over as head of the expedition, citing the week long absence of both the head of the military and the head of the sciences as unacceptable. John didn’t necessarily disagree but he _did_ live in fear of Woolsey realising the same level of ‘unacceptable’ could be applied to having the two of them on the same gate team. That was a fight that Woolsey wouldn’t win, not if John had anything to do with it. The thought of going off-world without Rodney was almost as unpalatable as the thought of Rodney going off-world without him.

Still, Woolsey couldn’t get his way all the time and Rodney had walked through the gate into Stargate Command shoulder to shoulder with John this time. And then promptly disappeared. John had been hoping that Rodney would let him stay with him at his apartment, the one that he insisted on keeping even though he spent barely any time Earth side these days, but Rodney had escaped the mountain while John was still stuck in his meeting with Landry, leaving him at the mercy of the SGC’s definition of a VIP suite once again.

John shifted slightly in the doorway of Rodney’s apartment, the floorboards creaking slightly underneath him. One of the Rodney’s head swung around and familiar blue eyes went wide with surprise. John’s accusations of cloning experiments dried up as the wide eyed Rodney tugged forcefully on the other Rodney’s sleeve, leaving over to whisper in the other Rodney’s ear.

The reaction was so off, so completely _not_ Rodney that John was thrown, his mind stuttering again. The other Rodney turned his head to look over and John almost let out a sigh of relief at the roll of the eyes that greeted him.

“There’s this thing called knocking,” Rodney - and it was definitely Rodney - snapped. “You should try it some time.”

“It was open,” John said weakly, his eyes darting back and forth between Rodney and Not-Rodney. Now that he was looking more closely he could see the differences. Not-Rodney’s hair was thicker and longer, curling slightly at the ends. His shoulders were a little less broad too, his arms not as defined as Rodney’s had become over the years. There was also the way that Not-Rodney was chewing nervously on a fingernail and doing everything he could to avoid eye contact. It was unnerving.

“Aren’t you going introduce me to your...” John trailed off because he suspected Rodney would never let him hear the end of it if he used the word clone.

Rodney cast a glance at his not quite doppelgänger, his face strangely conflicted, and John started to feel like he was intruding where he wasn’t wanted. It was a strange feeling. He’d never felt unwanted in Rodney’s presence before, not even when Rodney was chasing him out of the lab.

Not-Rodney nodded ever so slightly, his mouth twitching in what John thought was supposed to be a reassuring smile.

Rodney looked as unconvinced by the attempt as John was but he took him at his word and introduced them anyway.

“John, this is my cousin, Grant Jansky. Grant, this is Colonel John Sheppard. He’s a good friend, you can trust him.”

Feeling absurdly pleased and strangely touched, John moved closer and held his hand out to shake Grant’s but Grant crosses his arms tight across his chest, going so far as to tuck his hands up under his armpits in an effort to keep from having to return the gesture.

John stopped moving forward and retreated back a few paces until the tension in Grant’s shoulders eased slightly. Rodney’s own shoulders, which had started to tense along with Grant’s, eased in sympathy and he offered John a grateful smile.

“It’s good to meet you Grant,” John said. “Cousin, huh? I bet you have a lot of stories to tell about Rodney.”

Grant shook his head quickly from side to side and John looked at Rodney in confusion, not sure what he had said wrong.

“Grant was in foster care growing up,” Rodney explained, his hand rubbing gentle motions up and down Grant’s back. It was a small gesture but it almost disarmed John completely. “His mother was, ah, well. We didn’t meet until Grant was in college.”

“Oh, you went to college?”

John regretted the surprise in his voice immediately as Rodney’s eyes turned icy. “Yes, he went to college,” Rodney snapped. “Grant is a genius. He can do things with computers that you’ve never even dreamed about and - -“ he broke off as Grant laid his hand on his arm.

“It’s ok,” he said quietly, soothing Rodney’s bristle so effectively that John was tempted to ask for lessons. Grant looked directly at John for the first time since he’d noticed him earlier and John could see the effort it took for him not to look away or shrink into himself.

He was reminded forcefully again of Rodney, of the way Rodney constantly surprised him by digging deep and pushing through his fear. Courage obviously ran deep in his DNA.

“You work with Rodney on Atlantis,” Grant said, only stuttering a little. “You’re the one who keeps him safe, keeps them all safe.”

John was pretty sure Grant didn’t have the security clearance to know about Atlantis; Rodney’s wincing was testament to that. Still, he was flattered that Rodney had obviously spoken about him and, well, the cat was out the bag already so he didn’t see reason to deny it.

“I try to,” he said, giving the words as much weight as the responsibility demanded. “But, you know, he saves me a lot too. Your cousin is kind of a hero.”

Grant smiled at that, a real smile, sunny and impossibly wide. It lit up his face and showed off a couple of twisted incisor teeth, making him seem years younger. John couldn’t help but smile back.

“You know,” he said, drawling it out in that way that always made Rodney grind his teeth together. It seemed to delight Grant, causing him to unfurl just that bit more, leaning forward to hear John better. “I have a lot of Rodney stories. You wanna hear them?”

“Are they mean?” Grant asked hesitantly. “Jeannie sometimes tells Rodney stories but they’re mean and I don’t like them.”

John though he’d probably heard those stories too and didn’t blame Grant one bit for not liking them. It was only when John was around people who weren’t from Atlantis that he remembered that not everyone knew Rodney the way he did, the way all of Atlantis did. Grant just might have been the first person on Earth that seemed to see the same Rodney he did.

“Not a mean one among them,” John promised.

Grant nodded enthusiastically, drawing his legs up onto the couch, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on his knees. It was endearing as hell and John grinned, moving to sit on the chair opposite.

Rodney heaved himself off the couch with a sigh. “I suppose you’ll be wanting something to drink if you’re staying,” he said, already moving toward the kitchen. “What do you want?”

“There’s chocolate milk,” Grant whispered conspiratorially. “He said I wasn’t allowed it until after dinner but if you’re having some...”

“I’m on it,”John winked at Grant before shouting his order for chocolate milk through to the kitchen.

“Make that two!” Grant chipped in, failing to stifle a giggle.

Rodney returned with three chocolate milks and a long-suffering, put upon look that didn’t quite hide the smile as Grant happily drank his milk, making the patented Rodney yummy noise.

“So, Grant,” John started. “Has Rodney ever told you the story about the energy-sucking life-form that we found during our first week on Atlantis?”

———  
Grant couldn’t get enough stories about his heroic older cousin and John’s voice started to give out long before Grant was tired of them.

“Hey, how about we let the Colonel get some rest?” Rodney said. “I’m sure he has a bed to get to.”

And another day full of meetings, John thought regretfully. He hadn’t realised it had gotten so late. Food had been ordered at some point along the way and John had found out that a big appetite was evidently another DNA trait that the two cousins shared.

Grant ducked his head and nodded, standing up awkwardly as John headed to the door. “You could come again tomorrow, maybe?” he said. “Your stories are good and you make Rodney happy.”

John flushed red, noticing that Rodney had done the same. “Ah, if it’s ok with Rodney then sure.”

John and Grant both turned to look at Rodney who rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he sighed. “But you have to bring food.”

“Chocolate!” Grant added, rocking up on to his toes. “Four bars.”

“Two bars,” Rodney countered. And what was the world coming to when McKay was advocating for less sugar.

“I can do that.” John smiled.

Grant smiled his wide sunny smile again and pulled John into a hug, startling him by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. “Four bars,” he whispered into John’s ear. “Be discrete.”

John struggled to keep a straight face as Grant released him, waving goodbye to Rodney as he closed the door behind him.

The air outside was cool and John paused for a second, missing the tang of salt on the air from the sea, missing Atlantis.

Grant’s voice floated out through the door into the night air.

“You love him.”

John froze. He could hear a muffled noise that must have been Rodney replying but he couldn’t make out the words. Goddamnit, why couldn’t Rodney speak louder or move closer to the door or - -

“And they say I’m the delusional one.” Grant’s voice again. “Of course he feels the same way. He - -“ Grant’s voice trailed off into muffles as he moved out of hearing range or maybe it was just the way John’s heart was beating loud in his ears that drowned out the rest.

Heart in his mouth, or maybe it was on his sleeve, John turned around and attempted to push the door open, cursing when he found it locked. He knocked loudly, swallowing around the lump in his throat. It seemed like an eternity before the door opened but Rodney was standing there, flushed and wide eyed and - -

“Uh, how long have you been standing there?”

“Too long,” John said. “Way, way too long.”

Rodney tasted like chocolate milk and the remnants of the General Tso’s chicken they’d had for dinner. Dimly, he heard Grant whoop with delight behind Rodney and, before all conscious thought except Rodney left his mind, John promised himself that he would bring him every chocolate bar the store had as a thank you.

He had never been so glad that there was only one Rodney.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would die for Grant Jansky and I know there’s a few fics out there which feature Grant and Rodney as family but there aren’t enough, there can never be enough. So I decided to add to them. 
> 
> I might add more. Because Grant is awesome and I love him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Grant Jansky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582256) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
